Encuentro Casual
by sakura1736
Summary: Continuación de Fantasía ahora relatado por Naruto... ni la distacia ni qué Hinata se casara con uno de sus amigos lo hizo alejarse de ella...


**Encuentro Casual**

**Para leer ésta historia, léase primero y en órden…Fantasía narrado por Hinata, seguido por Deseos Engañosos narrado por Sasuke….. :v**

_El día que la vi por primera vez…aún lo recuerdo, fue una mañana de mayo y hacía un calor insoportable. Me cambié de casa como solía hacerlo junto a mi abuelo, por su trabajo jamás hemos estado más de un año en un solo lugar. Y bueno era el turno de ésta ciudad…_  
_Cargué unas cajas hasta lo qué sería mi habitación en el segundo piso, las dejé caer en el piso y yo me desplomé sobre el colchón de mi cama._  
_Estaba agotado, fastidiado y sudoroso, opté por acercarme a la ventana para qué me pegara algo de aire… había un gran y frondoso árbol en medio de mi casa y la de los vecinos qué quedaba a sólo tres metros de mí ventana…gracias a ése árbol el viento se colaba fresco y eso me hizo respirar tranquilo._

_Fue entonces qué vi como unas grandes y trasparentes cortinas volaban con ése mismo viento, me quedé observando como hipnotizado viendo el movimiento de las cortinas hasta que de entre ellas, una melena de un azul oscuro como la noche me desconcentró._

_Pensé qué trataba de alguna mujer y si me veía pensaría qué yo era un pervertido qué la espiaba, no quise dar una mala impresión así qué cerré la persiana y asomé mis ojos levantando un poco de la madera…_

_Una silueta de una piel tan blanca como la misma luna… su hermoso cabello corría por su bella espalda hasta su trasero… estaba completamente desnuda…_  
_Contuve el aliento y me quedé mirando como un pervertido aquella figura que se deslizaba con gracia por su habitación. Dio la vuelta y pude ver sus grandes y apetitosos pechos…sus rosados pezones a través de las cortinas… entre mis piernas mi "amigo" comenzaba a despertar… ella se acariciaba el cuerpo humectándolo con alguna crema… yo no podía parpadear por miedo a perderme algo, cualquier cosa…_

_Era tan hermosa… cepilló su largó cabello asomándose por la ventana, pensé… -qué chica tan atrevida, no le da miedo qué alguien la mire?...pero en realidad nadie podía hacerlo, por cómo estaban situadas las ventanas…únicamente yo podía observarla… sonreí._

_Así, me despertaba temprano para mirarla levantarse, abría la ventana muy temprano…había días en qué levantaba por completo las cortinas y podía mirarla sin nada qué estorbara, siempre dejaba abierta la puerta de su baño, cosa que yo agradecía sobremanera._

_Era mágico ver el agua cayendo por su blanca espalda, por sus pechos, mientras ella los acariciaba, los frotaba entre sus manos… salía húmeda, pasaba la toalla para secarse y comenzaba la tortura de verla vestirse de nuevo._

_Dos semanas siendo un espía tras la persiana… hasta qué por fin después de qué mis papeles estuvieran arreglados, entré a la preparatoria y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando la vi a ella en el mismo salón de clase qué yo. En mi interior me encontraba ardiendo… quería tocarla, quería besarla…abrazarla y no soltarla nunca._

_Y fue ése primer día de clases qué la hice mía, únicamente mía… la primera vez qué fuimos uno, supe qué ella era con quien quería pasar el resto de mis días…lamentablemente no sería todo cómo yo lo deseaba._

_Seis meses de vernos a escondidas… no porqué quisiéramos ocultárselo al mundo ni nada de eso… si no porqué nos gustaba sentir el peligro, nos exitaba creer que algún día seríamos descubiertos._

_Qué tontería más grande fue ésa porqué un buen día si nos descubrieron, fue su hermano mayor Neji… me encontró sobre ella en su cama, no hace falta contar la que se armó después de eso… y resumiendo todo y después de la tremenda golpiza por parte de él y el propio padre de Hinata… decidieron alejarla de mi lado…_

_Pasé la Universidad sólo… si divirtiéndome como cualquier chico de mi edad, saliendo con amigos… a veces salía con el tarado de Sasuke mi mejor amigo, pero nada me hacía olvidarla… y más sentí mi soledad cuando ése imbécil se casó, vaya sorpresa cuando me dijo con quien se casaría._

_-Sakura…_

_-eh?_

_-la chica de la qué me enamoré…es Sakura… y le propondré matrimonio saliendo de la universidad!_

_-JAJAJAJAJAJA ya deja de bromear…eh? N-no es broma?_

_-idiota…_

_-pe-pero si ni siquiera te cae bien… -dije totalmente desconcertado._

_-pues cambié de opinión -respondió volteando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos_

_-me asustas…. Me asustas mucho Sasuke…_

_-por cierto… se qué ella aceptará así qué… gracias_

_-eh? Y yo qué hice?_

_-jeje nada olvídalo….sólo gracias._

_Jamás entendí porque carajos me agradeció… terminamos la universidad y ellos se casaron. Conseguimos empleo y bueno, todo iba tranquilo…al menos hasta qué me enteré qué Hinata se había casado…_

_Fue entonces qué mi vida se fue a la mierda, dudo qué casara por amor, ella me amaba a mí…sólo a mí._  
_Seguramente fue para complacer a su padre, bueno ya no importaba… ahora no había más qué sacar mi trabajo adelante y con eso tal vez algún día…je! a quien engaño… nunca podría olvidarla._

_Soy contratista… y me va bastante bien…una mañana recibí una llamada de uno de mis compañeros de la Uni, me pidió que fuera a su casa porqué quería hacerle cambios, bueno el no, su esposa, la mujer era algo caprichosa y quería hacerle una "transformación nivel Dios" a su departamento según palabras de él._

_Moría de risa al saber qué lo trataban como idiota, en verdad su apartamento hasta donde recuerdo estaba bastante bien… cómo sea, conduje hasta el enorme edificio y al llegar a su piso, uno muy exclusivo por cierto, sentí un golpe en el pecho… otro amigo se había casado… creo que el amor no era para mí._

_-Naruto!_

_-Toneri! Hola! –lo abracé efusivamente…_

_-entra hombre, hace años que no te veo… -decía sonriendo_

_-lo sé, mírate te vez viejo… jajaja_

_-cállate idiota! Toma asiento_

_Platicamos un rato… hasta que recibió una llamada de su oficina…_

_-Naruto lo siento, tengo que salir mi esposa saldrá en un momento, puedes esperarla? Ella sabe cómo quiere éste lugar, yo no tengo idea, pero complácela en todo lo que ella quiera bien?... mujeres… -dijo finalmente tomando su celular y saliendo a toda prisa._

_Y ahí me quedé… esperando como un idiota… pfff me harté así que decidí llamarla… y cómo iba a hacerlo… olvidé preguntarle a Toneri su nombre._  
_Caminé por un amplio pasillo uno muy bien iluminado… no había por ningún lado retratos familiares, nada de eso… Bueno Toneri nunca fue muy hogareño por decirlo así._

_Me atreví a tocar la puerta de su habitación, pero no contestaban… lo pensé mucho…entraré?...me atreveré?_  
_Tal vez se asuste y arruine todo, pero… no voy a estar aquí esperando todo el día…_

_Entré a la habitación… susurré …_

_-di-disculpe?... señora?..._

_Pude ver la puerta del baño abierta, se escuchaba la regadera sonar…era eso, se estaba duchando y por eso no salía ni me escuchaba…_  
_Estaba tan avergonzado, y antes de qué se diera cuenta opté por salir, hasta qué una fotografía en la mesa junto a la cama llamó mi atención._

_Era la foto de su boda… era Toneri vestido de blanco usando un feo moño en lugar de corbata… era ….era mi Hinata… con una gran vestido blanco… con un ramo de orquídeas en sus manos…ella odia las orquídeas…._  
_Su rostro no lucía feliz… en absoluto._  
_Ella…estaba triste…_

_No podía creerlo, maldito destino… porque me pasan éstas cosas a mí?... a nosotros._  
_Mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte, mi Hinata estaba ahí… era ella… era…una mujer casada._

_Miré nuevamente la puerta del baño… ésa costumbre suya de dejarla abierta jeje, tantas cosas cruzaron mi mente… lo que pensaba hacer estaba mal pero… Toneri era mi amigo pero, ella era el amor de mi vida…pero…_  
_No, no había peros a eso, ella siempre fue mía…_

_Caminé despacio para qué no me escuchara… entré al baño...había mucho vapor, Hinata tarareaba una canción._  
_Me quedé en el marco de la puerta, ella estaba de espaldas haciendo espuma con su larga melena, entre ella y yo sólo había un grueso vidrio y a través del él podía contemplarla… podía verla, mojada por el agua caliente, mientras la espuma de su cabello caía por todo su cuerpo, yo me encontraba demasiado agitado…que fácil sería deslizar la puerta de vidrio…entrar y tomarla…hacerla mía una vez más._

_Me acerqué con cuidado… llegué hasta ella…se giró pero tenía los ojos cerrados._  
_Ahora el transparente cristal se empañaba ahora por fuera… por mi tibia respiración. Sus pechos se movían a la par de sus brazos que llevaba a su cabello para enjuagarlo._

_Entonces pude ver cómo llevaba una mano hasta su intimidad comenzaba a tocase… mientras la otra masajeaba uno de sus pechos…_

_-no cambias… jeje_

_La miré entreabrir los labios suspirando, su pecho subía y bajaba… el mío igual._  
_Escuché como gimió complacida empañando aún más dentro de la regadera…no lo soporté… di un paso atrás y salí de ahí._

_Dejé una nota para Toneri…no recuerdo bien que escribí, pero si recuerdo qué dejé mi nombre en ella… Naruto Uzumaki… sobre su cama con la clara intención de qué fuera ella quien la leyera…que supiera qué la había visto ducharse, qué supiera que volvería._

_Me imagine qué fue ella quien le informó a mi amigo qué me fui, pues él me llamó horas después apenado por haberme dejado colgado y más por lo lenta de su esposa qué se tardó tanto en atenderme._  
_Me citó para ir un par de días después, el estaría de viaje por tres días así yo podría trabajar tranquilo… creo que confió demasiado en mí…pobre hombre._

_Llegué nuevamente y toqué el timbre, estaba ansioso, la verdad no sabía cómo sería recibido… pero dentro de mí sabía qué ella aún me deseaba y me amaba, así que decidí arriesgarme._

_Al abrir la puerta me encontré con la imagen más erótica de mi vida… ella lo sabía… se había alistado para verme… su cabello escurría, llevaba un blusón muy muy pequeño de un solo hombro color azul metálico, podía ver sus pezones erectos sobre la tela y dije qué era muy pequeño porque…podía verse su trasero…y el inicio de sus "labios" sin problema alguno._

_Me miró fijamente…no dijimos nada, yo recorría su cuerpo con la mirada mientras mordía mi labio inferior._  
_Y sin más la tomé entre mis brazos y la cargué sobre mi cintura._  
_Hinata me abrazó con sus piernas y entrelazó sus brazos por mi cuello, mientras nos ahogábamos en un caliente beso._

_Mi legua accedía por toda su boca, por su garganta, mordí sus labios haciéndola gemir… mis manos apretaban con fuerza su glúteos, los masajeaba e incluso le di una nalgada… ambos sonreímos entre aquel beso interminable…caminé por el apartamento y no encontré mejor lugar para hacerle el amor qué la mesa del comedor._  
_La subí a ella mientras con sus ágiles manos me sacaba la camisa tipo polo qué llevaba, fuera ésta me acarició como hacía años qué no lo hacía, yo estaba maravillado._  
_Solté sus labios haciendo un fuerte tronido y bajé a su cuello, estaba húmedo y olía tan bien…tan fresco._

_Ella me desabrochaba el pantalón…seguíamos riendo entre besos, como si no pudiéramos creer lo qué pasaba. No hubo necesidad de bajarlo por completo, saqué de entre mi bóxer mi miembro y la recosté sobre la fría madera, la sujeté por la cadera y la penetré con fuerza. Hinata gimió, sentirla de nuevo, tan apretada, tan húmeda y caliente me volvía loco… la atraía hacía mí un, otra y otra vez, mientras ella desplomaba ambos brazos a los lados de su cabeza disfrutando cada golpe mio._

_Subí con ella y me acerqué a su rostro mordiendo sus hinchados labios, embistiéndola sin piedad._  
_Puso sus manos en mi espalda arañándola, haciéndola sangrar… cada cosa qué me hacía me hacía sonreir…recordar…_  
_No podía más… me sentía hervir, sentí como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar…_

_-Hinata!..._

_Un par de movimientos más y termine dentro de ella… y ella cansada me abrazó con fuerza._  
_Hablamos de muchas cosas… de cuanto nos habíamos extrañado y de lo que haríamos en adelante, si bien Toneri era mi amigo, ella era la mujer que yo amaba y nadie, ni él aunque fuera su esposo, me la quitaría._

_Cómo contratista si empecé a trabajar en su casa… remodelé su sala, el sillón era muy cómodo, lo comprobé pues me acosté también ahí con Hinata…no sabía porque querían deshacerse de él…soy un sínico lo sé._  
_Tenía el pretexto perfecto…prácticamente iba diario a verla, digo a remodelar… tumbé un par de paredes y entre los escombros y el polvo lamía sus pechos…_  
_Puse otro tipo de azulejo en la cocina…y acariciaba sus hermosas piernas, subiendo hasta su trasero…_

_El baño…a mi me gustaba tal cual era… entré junto con ella, ambos estábamos ya desnudos mientras el agua caliente caía por nuestros cuerpos… la hice girar, sus pechos chocaban contra el vidrio… sus pezones rozaban el cristal…ella recargaba sus manos en él mientras yo por detrás la hacía mía…_  
_Nuevamente giró para qué yo la levantara y la embistiera… no había problema alguno…era muy resistente ése vidrio jeje._

_Su trasero golpeaba fuerte contra él… la hacía mía siempre que quería… hasta cierto día que…me dijo que estaba embarazada…_  
_Una vez… sólo una vez durmió con Toneri y eso qué el usaba protección para evitar eso precisamente._

_Estaba seguro que ese bebé era mío, y mientras los meses pasaban yo planeaba todo lo qué haría._  
_Toneri se creyó que era suyo…je! salió de negocios antes del parto, y llegó tres días después que Hinata diera a luz. Cuando llegó al Hospital y fue a ver a su hijo… bueno…salió corriendo a buscarme, definitivamente ése niño rubio de ojos azules no se le parecía, lo que no sabía era qué yo estaba en el Hospital, tomé a mi mujer, a mi hijo y me largué con ellos._

_Cómo dije antes, no me importa si es mi amigo…o lo era…ella y ahora nuestro hijo, son lo más importante y nadie me alejará de sus vidas._


End file.
